Pre Wedding Jitters
by thewolfinskarro
Summary: Usually on her wedding day, the bride is the one to get prewedding jitters, but no one has ever considered the groom's feelings. Total Raikimness! Also OmiOC. Oneshot.


**Me: Hyas! Kitty here! I finally had time to post this-**

**Cari: Which means she snuck onto a school computer to type this.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, new story!!! Yaaay!!!**

**Cari: Whoo.**

**Me: You could show more enthusiasm.**

**Cari: Thought about it, didn't like the idea.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, I would so love to dedicate this oneshot to rAiKiMlOver455673.**

**Cari: For no good reason apparently.**

**Me: Shut up Cari! **

**Cari: Well, it's true!**

**Me: Not necessarily. She is one of my BFF'S! **

**Cari: I doubt that would count as a reason.**

**Me: Enough! On with the story while I kill Cari!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh man, I can't do this." Raimundo moaned. The big day was finally here, the day that he and Kimiko got married. The problem was, Rai was so nervous, he couldn't even get his tie right, and had to get the maid-of-honor, Lilia, to help him. Omi and Clay were helpless with ties.

"Calm down Rai. You can do this." Lilia said soothingly while straightening his tie.

"Easy for you to say, you're already married." Rai grumbled, glancing down at the diamond ring on her hand.

"Omi was probably just as nervous as you, maybe more." Lilia said, defending her husband. Suddenly a new thought struck Rai.

"What if I forget my vows?!" he cried.

"You're not going to forget your vows Rai." Lilia said patiently.

"You've been practicing them for almost two months now." Lilia continued.

"What if Kim doesn't want to marry me anymore?!" Rai suddenly said, ignoring her last comment.

"What if she just ditches me at the altar and runs off with some other guy?" he imagined it, him standing at the altar, her not showing up.

"Oh please Rai, now your overreacting. Look, you asked her out, you told her you loved her, you asked her to marry you, and here you are. Believe me, Kimiko is just as nervous as you are. If you really love her as much as you said you did, then the second you see her, all your worries will just vanish." Lilia said, hands on her hips.

"You better be right." Rai sighed.

"Of course I'm right." she said confidently.

"Now hurry up. I have to get ready for the procession down the aisle, and you have to take your place at the altar. Just remember what I said, and you'll be fine." Lilia gave him one last encouraging smile before disappearing into a room. Rai took a deep breath and walked through the double doors into the church. Even though Kimiko was Japanese, she wanted to have a regular wedding, instead of a traditional Japanese one. The church was full with Rai's family, who had all flown in from Brazil, and Kimiko's family, who had all flown in from Japan. Rai strode down the aisle to stand with Clay and Omi. Omi grinned at him and Clay clapped him on the back.

"Big day's finally here. Nervous, Rai?" Clay asked.

"You could say that. I'm just praying your wife's advice works." Rai said, looking at Omi.

"Of course it will. Lilia is so very smart, that she married the smartest, most attractive man alive. Me!" Omi smiled, while Clay rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the support Omi." Rai said sarcastically. Omi looked confused for a moment.

"Is that sarcasm?" Before Rai could open his mouth to retort, the first notes of music could be heard. The three men stopped bickering and took their places. The procession started. When Lilia saw Rai, she smiled at him. Rai smiled weakly back. Then everyone stood to see the bride as the Wedding March started. The second Rai laid eyes on Kimiko, he realized how stupid he had been for worrying. Kimiko was radiating happiness. She walked slowly down the aisle on her father's arm. Her beautiful black hair was framing her face along with her veil. Her strapless white dress clung to her body perfectly, and with a shock, Rai realized that this gorgeous woman was to be his wife, the woman who would have his children, and whom he would spend the rest of his life with. When Kimi's father handed her to Rai, she beamed at him, and he smiled just as brightly back. As he lifted her veil and looked into her brilliant sapphire blue eyes, he forgot all about his pre-wedding jitters.

* * *

**Me: So watcha think? I was just thinking of what new material to write, and i just thought up this in like, 2 seconds. **

**Cari: I must say, in 2 seconds? Pretty impressive.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Cari: For an idiot.**

**Me: (brings out tazer)**

**Cari: Oh crap. Before Kitty kills me, just review please! (starts running away)**


End file.
